Vampire Bride Rewrite
by Serisa Black
Summary: A rewrite of my last story. If you thought the sky is blue, then what you looking at maybe the shadow. Because the sea is the real thing.
1. Chapter 1: First Thing!

Rewrite: The Vampire Bride.

It's a rewrite of my last fan-fiction that I wrote.

"Hey Marc!" A black-haired boy calls him. The said boy turn around and look at his sibling from the book that he was reading.

"Tony. It's not even Halloween yet. If you want to be a monster, do it tomorrow, okay?" He said then continue reading the book. Tony pouted at him cutely (which he will denied, everytime. He hate being called cute) and walk into their room while carrying his Halloween costume.

"Come on, Marc! It's like, tomorrow! And the best part of tomorrow is~" Tony spins himself around and points his finger up the sky. "The School's Halloween Party!" He added some sound effects to his words. Marc just looked at him dejectedly and sighed. A small smile was plastered on his face as his little brother talks about of what he pronounced "The Best Party Ever". That's right. Their school are having a Halloween party. Southdale Jr. High is conducting a party after receiving an award for the Cleanest School for 5 years in a row. When the principal announced the party, everyone was screaming like their on cloud nine.

"Tony, what are you yelling in here? It sounded like a truck got hit by a train." Marc and Tony looked at their older brother and sister as they walked into their room. "Shut up, Lee! Can't you see I'm telling him about the party." "For the tenth time" Marc whispered quietly. Tony glared at him and they all laughed at the cute kid face.

"Yep! I'm so totally gonna dance till everyone's eyes are on me~!" Said Megan. "And once more, I got the cool and fab outfit for the party! It's the perfect ways to get back on Tami for ripping my favourite arm-warmers!" The boys just sweat-dropped at that. "So~, what do you guys planning to be at the Halloween? I'm gonna be a beautiful princess, waiting for a handsome prince to rescue me.!" She said dramaticly while a spotlight shone on her.

"Anyway… I'm going as the coolest superhero who had ever lived! Broccoli Boy!" They fall dramaticly at Tony's admission. "Sorry T, But you're fashion sense is a wreck." Marc and Megan nodded their heads.  
"HEY! If yours so special, what are you wearing, redhead?" Tony stuck his tongue out at Lee. Lee smirked at him and said " I'm gonna be an evil zombie! Eyes that is no longer normal! Shirt and pants torn! Watch out! Or you'll be doomed!" He did a zombie acting and pretend to bite Tony's hand. Tony quickly leaped away and pretend to be scared while laughing. The children laughed until Tony was tired and he and Lee sat on the bed with Megan.

* * *

"What will you be, Marc?" Megan asked. Marc looked at Megan and scowled. "Do I have to?" "YES!" Marc sighed and thought for a minute. Then, his hazel eyes look at them, coming to a conclusion. "I Think I'll be.. a vampire." He quickly jumped on Megan pretend to bite his neck, sucking her blood. She playfully played along and screamed. Everyone laugh at his act. "Marc, you're so old style. Vampire is so~ last year. Remember Twilight?" Megan asked. "Oh, how I love the way Edward and Bella love each others." She said dreamily. Marc shrugged.

"Hey, I just want to wear something simple. Besides, the twilight stuff did give me on some ideas to dress." "Whatever suits you, bro." Lee said. Suddenly, the floor began to shake and a large hole on the floor sucked the spiez in. "Great! A mission before Halloween. What a great start!" Tony said sarcastically. The others just sighed and scream as they slide down in the tube until they landed on a pink cushy sofa (or something?). The spiez looked at the head-boss, annoyed.

"Hello, spies. I bet you wondering what mission we have today." Said Jerry. "Like what's with the mission, Jerry? Can't we have a holiday or something!" Lee and Marc quickly shut his mouth with their hands. Megan quickly said, "Ignore the brat, what's the mission?". Jerry stared at Tony for awhile before pushing a button, showing the spiez a map with some red dots on several countries.

"There's been several cases happening on these countries. Many victims have been found nearly drained." "So what? Just give them some rest and sleep for awhile." Tony said. "The problem is they're not tired, Tony. They're drained from loss." Jerry said before showing a picture of recent victims. "The victims are found dead, only 1/3 of the victims lived. Unlike vampires as I presume what Megan will suggest, the victims were found with their hands slashed, causing a deep cut that can cause death." The spiez looked at the pictures and think. "Was the victim that lived told anything about their cuts?" Marc asked.

"No. But they seemed light-headed and they kept repeating funny words. The weird thing is all of them talked about the same thing. Something about the end and bride." Jerry finished it with a British accent and tilts his head. "Now chop chop spiez. I want you to investigate and find any clues in the crime scene. Good luck, spiez." "Wait! What about our gadjets?" "A jetpack, magnifying sunglasses and a supersonic headphones. And our newest creation, the WHOOP bubblegum 200." "Cool! What does it do?" Said Megan while holding the gadjet. "You'll find out. Ta-Ta spiez." A tube appeared and sucks the spiez out. The spiez were transport in a jet and soon they begin their mission.

* * *

"Marc! Marc!" a man called him. He felt light-headed and look around himself. He was in grassland, the sun is up above the sky yet, he felt cold but comfortable. He was wearing a white dress-shirt and white loose shorts. He looks around a saw a teenage boy, 3-4 years older than him, smiling at him. Marc felt himself blush. The said boy/man? have brown hair, v-curving at the front. His hair was long and was tied loose. He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. The man have a pair of red-eyes. His eyes was menacing, yet playful at the same time. Marc realized that he was standing in front of the man and the man was reaching for him slowly, touching his face. He felt the man's hand cold, yet warm. His feelings was un-describeable. He leaned into the touch. He slowly opened his eyes, not realizing they were closed. The man smiled at him and pulled him for a hug. The man's lips slowly trails along his cheek to his earlobe. The man's breath hits his ear, causing him to shiver. Then slowly, the man whisper words that causes him to blushes brightly. Before he could ask him, the man whispered his name before the dream end.

* * *

"Marc! Wake up dude, we're here!" said Lee while shaking his brother awake. Marc slowly woke up then suddenly blushed as he remembered what he had dreamt. Lee looks weirdly at him. "What's the matter, Marc?" he asked. Marc just shrugged his shoulders and looks away. Lee just sighed and motion him to follow with his hand. Marc followed him out of the jet and into the crime scene.

Pasadena , California -2:00 pm (United States Time.) In a cornfields. (I think. Do they have any?)

The spiez were looking around for clues around the scene. As they searched for clues, Marc was thinking about the dream he just had. The man, what was his name? Ly.. Lyric..? That was his name? Lyric? Ah… What a nice name he have. Wait! Stop thinking about him! Looks for clues, you idiot! Marc mentally cursed himself. He shook his head a few times and looked for clues again. Suddenly, he heard Tony's voice over the MP-COM.

"Hey, guys! I found some weird prints that really looks weird. It has two heads and a tail!" "…Tony, do you know that a footprint only have … feet fingers, I think? Marc?" "*sighed* Either tony found a new pet, or the is some strange footprints or something with two fingers only on his feet?" "Hey! I found one here two!" Megan reported. "Let's split up. Marc, you're with Tony. I'll go with Megan." Lee said. Marc quickly went to Tony as he mind still wondering about the mysterious man.


	2. Chapter 2 : Moments!

Chapter 2 is up!

Hope you enjoy this!

Lee pov.

I looked around for any clues while flying to where Megan is. So far, so good. Then a few meters away, I saw her crouching. "Hey, Megan!" "Lee, look at this." It was impossible to say that what thing can make THAT kind of footprints. I landed safely next to Megan and examine the prints. It a twice bigger than Megan's and my foot! Just like what Marc said. It has two long toe-fingers like on the front with sharp claws. But I think Tony was a little blind there. There still three more little toenails with sharp claws. A little bigger than ordinary, but still looked like human toenails. Weird. "I'll send it to Jerry for analyses. Check in on Tony and Marc." Megan nodded and call them.

Tony pov.

Marc arrived moments later. We observed the prints and Marc got a call from Megan. They chat for awhile then nodded. "Megan said that Lee wanted us to meet back at the jet. I'll scan for other clues with the WHOOP magnifying sunglasses." He scanned the background for a minute or two then suddenly jerked to a corner near the prints. It was so small but looked closer, there's some… thing. Like when snow day came in the middle of December, small snow collected itself in some area and etc. A small sand hill.

"It's weird. The chemical inside the cell is abnormal! It contains some biological enzymes which causes it to disappear itself! Do you know what it means, Tony?" Marc looked at me with scientific geek eyes. Too much science. For me.

"Soo.. What does it means?" I asked sheepishly at him and shrugged my shoulders. Marc looked at me tiredly and just sighed. Okay, Now I'm feeling mad. "Okay, okay! I'm not the genius here. So, why is it so important!" I huffed at him. He looked at me then smiled.

"It's so~ Important. Because the cells are decomposing themselves. Yet they create new cells in the process of eating. Giving them to survive. I should pick some up to send it to Jerry for analyses." Marc quickly send the information to Jerry and both of us went back to the jet. Just in time to. I think my stomach can't hold any sciency things anymore. Wait! Was it stomach or brain?

"It's brain, Tony! Your stomach can't digest or think scientific things." Marc looked at me, irritated.

"Oops. Did I say it out loud?" "The whole day." I just laughed nervously and make a sign saying 'Forget about it'. I hope he doesn't know about the stuff cat I put under his bed.

"I still heard that Tony." I just stared at him for a minute and blushed.

Marc pov.

I looked at the screen of the jet. Making sure that our altitude is straight and clear. The clouds around California are weird today. Dark clouds are everywhere. It's unusual but not so much a threat to us. We still had a rocky ride before arriving back to our home safe and sound. I wonder what causing the weather to be unusual. I looked outside and saw that we're still in a bad weather condition. I sighed thinking about our luck. Our luck just can't get any worst. Can it?

It just did…

The spiez are at their school. The annual Halloween Party was supposed to be tomorrow. Due to some inconvenient, the party will be held on The Real Day of Halloween. The party was held tomorrow and on the day after that and the day after that, the students were given two-day holiday. The students were thrilled. But now, the holiday was canceled because Halloween this year, sadly on Saturday. The headmistress had pinned the information on the school information board. I just sighed and looked at the others. Tony was screaming no's while Megan and Lee try to cheer him up. Key word: Trying. He still wailed around. Lee was also sad and Megan was trying hold in her tears as well. I just sighed,again. Feeling tired by the minute and it isn't noon yet What's the big deal? At least they didn't cancel it.

The bell rang around the school. All of the students began to move to their respective classes. I have chemistry with Megan. I think that will cheer her up. She got paired with the cute boy that she and Tammy are competing for. I'm the only one without any partner. The class was short of one person. It's not like I care. Last time I had a partner, she was a girl and the experiment that we were doing explode in front of us. I was injured a little. But the girl had a mental breakdown. I didn't have any more partner after that because the girl moved out of Chemistry class.

The teacher entered our class and call out for attendance. I thought about the man that I dreamed yesterday. The man was so handsome, somehow to him. The way that man almost pale skin touch my own pale skin. The way those electrifying eyes bores on me, alone. It was staring on me so lovingly. I was so out of it, I didn't realize a boy has entered the class. He was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with black arm-warmers and black jeans. He wore a beautiful necklace that has a blue gem attached. The way those brown eyes looked at everyone. All the girls giggled. Some blushed at the boy appearance, even Megan. The boy wore a brown sleeveless jacket that stop at the middle of his hips. The boy has long hair, but was tied lose and neatly. The boy looks a year older but maybe he got some extra growth-spurt? He looks familiar but i can't remember.

"Okay class! Today we have a new student that will be joining us for this year and the year after. Introduce yourself to the class." The student nodded to the teacher and faces us.

"Hello, my name is Lyric Quinn. Nice to meet you.". He bows a little than just like that. Our eyes meet and stared at each other. He has the same name as the man in my dream! But he looked a little younger than the man. And the way he looks is so… hot… I feel my cheek has gone red and I quickly averted my eyes away. But I still felt his eyes on me and it's giving me goosebumps. The teacher coughed as the he, Lyric stopped.

"All right, Lyric. You really have a funny name there. But let's move on. You'll be partner with Marc. Marc! Please raise your hand."

…. Just my luck. I raised my hand. I think my blush is still on my face. The teacher nodded and Lyric took the seat next to me. I know that I'm still blushing but I still smiled at him. He looked at me then smiled. I can't help myself to blush more. He laughed quietly and looked at the board. It's so weird. I can't sit still even though the learning has start. I felt like my heart was about to burst. A paper was passed in front of me. I looked at the hand and to it master. Lyric passed the paper without removing his eyes on the board. I looked at the paper and read it.

'Are you okay? Did I scared you?' I looked at Lyric before taking the paper and write it.

'No, I'm just a little tired. That's all.'  
'Oh, that's good. So, mind telling me your name, beauty?'  
I can't help but blush more.  
'FYI, I'm 100 percent boy and my name is Marc Clark.'  
He smiled at that and looked at me. I can't help but stared. He stared back at me. It's like the universe have stopped. He hold out a hand and slowly touched my cheek. A small gesture but a wonderful feeling. His thumb was slowly rubbing my cheek and I feel my eyes has closed itself. It was warm and I feel like we have met before. I opened my eyes and saw he was blushing as well. I can't help but blush as well. I touch his hand that was on my cheek. Both of us smiled and enjoyed the warm gesture. A cough caught our attention and Megan with her partner was in front of us. We quickly pulled our hand back. I frowned at the lost contact.

"Well, I guess you both are friends now. Hello, Lyric. This is James. The boy in front of you is my brother. Welcome to Southdale Jr. School." She said. James waves at him and Lyric waves back. I didn't know why but suddenly an angry emotion towards Megan arise. I quickly shook my head and let them talk until we both went to our next class.


	3. Chapter 3: Real?

Vampire Bride

Chapter 3

Second saying, So far so good.

White with brown layer. That's what I think.  
After chemistry, I have art class. Bonus for academic grades. Sweet.  
Lyric and I have to separate. He said that he had lost his timetable and went to get extra from the school council. I just shrugged and shook his hand. I didn't know why but I know that both of us didn't want to let go of each other hand. And again, our eyes met. His hand let go of mine and slowly touched my cheek again. His thumb once again rubbed my cheek. I feel like I want to follow him or the other way. I grab his wrist and rubbed his hand slowly. We enjoyed the atmosphere until a loud ring interrupted us. We glared at the school bell as the other student went to their respective classes. (…awkward. Repeating the same word).

We both just sighed and smile at each other.  
"See you around?" he asked.  
"Sure." I blushed as he hold my hand and give it a small kiss. He raised his head up and I KNOW I saw a small tint pink on his cheeks. I waved him goodbye as he go. Standing there thinking about his smile make me realize something. I like him. I really, really like him. That hit me like a brick. My blush went a higher degree. OH MY GOD! I quickly clap my cheeks and shook my head. I looked at the clock. Double OMG!

I'm late for my second class. I quickly ran for the class and just as my hand about to reach the door knob, I hit someone and both of us collapse on each other. I didn't know but I think the person switched our position so I'm the one land on his chest. I don't know why but suddenly my nose was hit with something sweet. No, not sweet. But … chocolate. It smells like bittersweet chocolate that I loved. Cocoa is a strong thing for me. I just can't help but sniff a little more. The person laughed at that and I quickly blushed and raise my body. There, underneath me, smiling at me. I just sit there and quickly get off of him, letting him sit up. I noticed that he was laughing so much. I pouted at him and hit him with my book. He just laughed out loud while preventing my attacks. I can't help but laugh as well.

Suddenly, we heard a second cough of the day and looked up to see the teacher angrily tapping her foot. We quickly stand up and bow down, apologizing to the teacher. It was art class and I went to my seat, near the only big open window in the room. The way the light shone next to him, gives me a happy feelings.

Just like last time, Lyric introduced himself to the class, the girls swooned and he sat himself next to me. I feel myself smile at him as we started our class. The teacher asked us to draw something or someone we like. I look at the canvas in front of me and without thinking, I draw. My hand moved itself as it began to sketch something on the canvas. That's what I like about art class. I draw without minding the world outside. I kept drawing until I felt someone shook my shoulder. I looked around and saw the teacher looking at my drawing and then she nodded.

"I see you choose to draw what you see more than what you think. Good thing. You're drawing Lyric, right?" I quickly turn and look at my drawing. There my hand freeze just as my hand finished drawing his eyes. His warm-looking eyes. I quickly blushed and try to hide my face in my jacket. The teacher saw this, just smiled at me.

"Don't worry, Marc. Lyric did the same thing. Lyric, show it to him." The teacher nodded at Lyric. I saw him tensed and his face was red. I couldn't help but thought that it was kinda cute. He looked at the teacher before looking at me. He quickly sighed and slowly showed us his drawing. My heart beats faster. There was me. It was when we were in chemistry class. I was smiling, my head was tilted aside and my hand was writing notes while talking with him. I switched my eyes from the sketch to him. He was deep red, making you think that he was sick. I couldn't help but smiled at him and say thanks. He just tensed and nodded again to me. The teacher smiled at the gesture and continued monitoring the class. We quickly averted our gaze and continued sketching. Before I realize it, I was drawing him with a smile and a red blush on my face.

It was recess. I looked at the drawing I did.  
The drawing I did was different. I didn't do it because what I see. It's more like what I dreamt. Only there, standing on a log while the wind blows toward him, making him looked like his flying. Lyric was looking at him and holding out a hand to him, in the drawing. I can't help but blushed and tried to hide the drawing.

Suddenly, a hand quickly grabbed my drawing and moved away so quickly, you thought that it was just the wind. Except only spies knows that only a spy could steal from a spy. I glared at the other red head in our family as Lee, Megan and Tony look at my drawing. Without a thought, I quickly pulled the paper from Lee's grasp and stuff it in my bag. The three of them were speechless.

"Wow, Marc! Nice drawing! But I didn't know you were into him." Said Megan.  
"I am NOT! I just draw what I saw or needed." I huffed at them. But I think it didn't work because I felt the blush on my cheeks intensified and they just grin widely. I quickly shrugged them off and when to the school shop. ( I have one at my school.) 'Maybe I could buy some bread and milk for lunch.

As I walked to the shop, I took out the drawing and looked at it. I didn't know I could draw him this good. Even his eyes looked piercing yet lovingly at me. I didn't realize where I was going until my body was hit. Meaning I just hit someone for the second time. I groaned at my luck. I looked up and saw him. Him! Of all the students in the school, why him? I can't help blushed as he stand up and offer his hand. I took his hand and stand as well.

Our hands didn't let go.

Just that fact can make me want to die. He smiled and kissed my hand. He looked into my eyes, so passionate until I was lost in the flow. He pulled my hand and as though he had just read my mind, we head to the school shop. He let go of my hand to buy some bread and milk. Chocolate milks. No, really. Was he a mind reader? He gave me the stuff he bought and pulled my hand again. We went to the school roof. The door to the school's roof were always locked until some bad students broke the locks. We quickly got out and warm wind hit our face as we sit somewhere comfortable. He passed me a bread and milk as he ate his own. We ate silently and enjoy the view. A few minutes later, we both finished eating and drink our milks. I looked at him as he sat there, next to me, relaxing like there's nothing in the word could stop him from enjoying his life. I smiled then rest next to him. He looked so carefree.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my right shoulder and pulling me closer to him. He was smiling at me. My head rested on his shoulder and he slowly rubs my hair. Without knowing, I leaned into his touch. He suddenly laughed and I looked at him weirdly.

He smiled while repeating rubbing my hair.  
"You were purring, Marc." He said. I blushed and try to hit him softly. Being a spy, you could knock down three men in a second.  
"I AM NOT!" He continued laughing while avoiding my attacks. I quickly try to hit his stomach, but he quickly pulled my arm and our body suddenly collided with each other. We fell down, me landing on him and him landing on the floor… Ouch.

I looked up and see both our face, so close, one move than maybe…  
He looked into my eyes and his lips almost touched mine. Just one move. I said in my mind. I just couldn't help myself. Without knowing what happened next, we just kiss.

One sweet, chocolaty kiss.

It was just lips. His on mine. We couldn't let go. I just want to stay there forever.  
For a long time, we parted our lips. We looked into each other eyes. His hand was rubbing my hair again and my head was on his chest. We embraced each other before the time run out. It felt like we've done this. I felt his lips again on my lips and a whisper that sounded I like you.

My mouth moved by itself own. I like you too.


	4. Chapter 4: Costume!

Chapter 4: Nothing More…

I know some of you are wondering why I'm writing this kind of story. Don't worry, cause I'm drawing Lyric if you have a hard time imagining him. And surprise! First time ever, Lyric's POV!

Marc pov.

I look up from my book to see those swirling brown eyes. The way those eyes looked at me. I could get use to it. He looked natural today. Black tee shirt with a loose black jeans and some necklace that looks like what you see in the museum. A necklace with a tiger tooth and some ancient gems. One gem attracts me though. A silver white gem. I wonder where he got that. His hand was on the white gem. His eyes were on me. He sat next to me and wrapped his arm around me. I lean into him. The only one who just stole my heart in one day. He looked at me, making me blush and in just one swift moment, his lips was on my cheek. I smile a little and try to escape his lips as they kept kissing my cheek, nose, forehead or in short form, my face. His kiss are always ticklish and heart-warming.

We are in the school library, as we speak. The library is located at the back part of the school, so that everybody could study quietly without being interrupted by other students. It was raining outside and thirty minutes were left before school end for the day. We didn't have any class so we went to the library.

It's been two days and Halloween is just around the corner. Let say that we've been happy for the past two days. We're always together wherever we go. He would hold my hand and every time, he would lead the way. You could say, he is so romantic and caring. Whenever I feel sad, he would show up with something fun and happy, like a present or a song. He likes to play music, like playing his guitar. Yesterday, he bought his guitar to school saying he wants to play a song for me. It's so sweet.

Flashback (Narrator)

Marc was waiting for Lyric at the school entrance. He was waiting until he saw a figure carrying a big bag shaped like a guitar. Lyric saw him and smiled while waving at him. He leans down to Marc before giving Marc's cheek a kiss. Marc smiled at that and kissed his, back. He smiled and pulled Marc's arm to the school's fountain. ( Like in totally spies episodes. I forgot which one.) Lyric pulled Marc, pulling him to sit next to him. Marc nodded and watch as Lyric took out his guitar. He looked at him funnily, Lyric giving him a smile before he began to play a song. Because of you by Neyo, guitar version. (My bff played me this song before she moved. Dedicated to her.)

Because of you. (Lyric's version)

_Want to but I can't help it, I love the way you feel__  
__Just got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real__  
__I need it when I want it, I want it when I don't__  
__Tell myself I'll stop every day knowing that I won't__I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it__  
__Even if I did I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it__  
__I'm taken by the thought of it__And I know this much is true__  
__Baby you have become my addiction__  
__I'm so strung out on you I can barely move__  
__But I like it and it's all because of you__(All because of you)__  
__And it's all because of you__  
__(All because of you)__  
__And it's all because of you__  
__(All because of you)__  
__And it's all because__  
__Never get enough__  
__Your the sweetest drug…_

A crowd of students began to gather around them. Marc, who been listening to the song didn't notice the crowd until someone began to tugged him away. He slapped the hand away and remained seated next to Lyric. Suddenly, he was pulled roughly away and realized that he was on the floor and the person who is evil enough to steal from a spy is no other than…. Tammy.

Tammy was literally making me mad! She is leering at him in front of his BOYFRIEND! Marc thought. He almost killed Tammy if there wasn't a thing stopping him by pulling his hood. He quickly looked back and saw Lee holding him back by his hood, Tony and Megan behind him snickering. Lee was looking at him with those leader's eyes, telling him 'don't think about it'. Marc sighed and looked into the crowd. He sighed again, thinking of leaving the scene and waiting for Lyric at his locker. Before he was 5 feet away, the music suddenly stopped at a very displeasure tone. He turned around to see both of those chocolate eyes watching him, not noticing the way Tammy rubbing herself to him. Lyric quickly stand up and grab his equipment, not realizing his stand up cause Tammy to fall into the fountain. The crowds laughed at Tammy, Marc caught a glimpse of Megan, Lee and Tony laughing, capturing a picture of her angry and frustrating self to upload it into the web. His attention was caught by the chocolate eyes again. He felt paralyzed. Those predatory eyes, watching his every move. Those eyes were like a child story. Run Little Red Riding Hood, I will catch you in the end. Lyric smirked was the only warning for him to run. So he run, knowing the smirk began to spread wider on that handsome face. Marc began to run across the crowded hallway, looking around for any clues of the wolf appearance. He quickly hide himself in a quiet classroom where no one is near. He quickly hold his heart, feeling it beat with full of excitement. Without him knowing, a pair of eyes set on him. His prey looks so weak yet fragile. Marc didn't realize he was being watch until his hands were pinned above his head. He almost shrieked if it weren't for a pair of soft lips kissing his own. They were kissing slowly, no tongues. It was sweet, then the kiss began to get hotter. Lips kissing so passionate and cause Marc to blush and felt breathless. He felt a wet appendage on his lips, begging him to open up. Without any rational thoughts, he opened his mouth letting the tongue explore his mouth. Lyric feels wonderful. Those tantalizing lips opened for him and the taste, sweet like chocolate. He didn't know Marc like chocolates. Maybe he should buy them for him. He continued kissing the lad, moans of pleasure were heard and it just added the fire. Hands wrapped around each other as Lyric's hand began to roamed at Marc's back, squeezing his bottom and endlessly licking his lips. They broke up breathless, not forming any words. Lyric began to kiss his neck, licking, sucking, nipping it until a hickey was form and he continued. Marc could only moan as the kiss got more feverish. He only could hold on to his shirt as they continued kissing. As they were about to get more of each other, a wind tunnel appeared out of nowhere. They were suddenly sucked in the wind tunnel. Without thinking straight, Lyric quickly grabbed Marc with his right arm, hooking it to his waist while trying to stop them by using his legs and guitar. With a few tries, they finally stop. They sighed as they stopped and quickly, Lyric told Marc to hook his arm to his neck. Even though Marc knows this is Jerry's doing but quickly did what he said. Suddenly, the tunnel seems to expand and suddenly, they were falling. Without meaning to do it, Marc quickly embraced Lyric, Lyric's head on his chest. Lyric quickly did the same, forgetting the guitar and just hold him.

With a big 'plop', they landed on a soft, gelatin sofa. Marc continued to hold him as he quickly pushed Lyric's pressure point. Lyric became unconscious and limp on him. Marc sighed and rubs Lyric's hair. He fixed their position so that Lyric was leaning on him. He quickly glared at the man who was responsible for this.

Standing with a confusing look with Lee, Tony and Megan who has the same look, was Jerry. He sighed and continued rubbing Lyric's hair. He suddenly realized that Lyric's arm is still holding him. He smiled fondly and looked at the others.

"Well? What's the mission, Jer?" he asked.  
"Actually, there isn't a mission because the attacks suddenly stopped. The reason I call you here is that the analyses has completed." Jerry looked at Marc and then Lyric then back to Marc. Then he looked at the others. "No wonder you don't want me to call him. Very amusing." The others blushed as Marc stared shockingly at them. Jerry just smiled and showed them the analyses.  
"It seems that the thing you found was blood. Blood that consumes other things to ensure itself survive. They blood is still unknown and it seems that's the reason this thing attacked human." "Hey, Jer. How do you known this things isn't a human?" Tony asked, looking terrified thinking monsters or evil creature.  
"Because, Tony. No human even poses this interior. It acts just like blood. Only it cannot receive oxygen because the said creature is a living dead. It's feed on human blood to stay alive." Jerry said. All the faces turns white and quickly turns serious. "Are they sighted yet, Jerry?" ask Megan.  
"Unfortunately, no. I want you spiez to be ready when the creature appeared."  
"We're on it, Jerry!" Lee said. Jerry smiled then pushed a button. Three of the siblings suddenly got suck back into the wind tunnel, leaving Marc and Lyric with Jerry.

Jerry looked at both them and sighed. "Marc, I can't send you both at the same because it'll raise suspicions. I'll send u both in the school library." Jerry smiled and waved at them before they were sucked. They landed in the library that has less people. Marc quickly sighed and kept holding Lyric. Lyric's guitar suddenly landed next to them. Lyric began to stirred and quickly he opened his eyes and his hold on Marc tighten.

"What happened?" " I don't know." He looked at Lyric sadly, feeling guilty for unable to tell him the truth. He looked away, a habit for him when he can't answer a question. Lyric looked at him and instantly soften. He quickly cupped Marc's cheek and kiss him. They just sat there kissing, until the bell rang. They looked at the time to see it was recess. Oh well. Marc could help him with learning because he's a boy genius.

That's how it happen.

_End Flashback (Lyric's Pov)_

Marc looks so cute. I wish I could just kiss him everyday. I smiled as he responds to my kiss. Then, I remembered something about today. My family are going for an outing after this. I didn't have any costume for Halloween. Maybe I should ask him.

"Hey, Marc.." "Yeah?" He tilt his head, cutely. Gosh. I really am being a pervert. I think I got it from dad. Oh well.  
"What are you gonna be on Halloween?" He smiled at me and said, "I'm gonna be a vampire." I didn't know but when he said that a memory suddenly hit my head and I quickly hold my head. He quickly held my hands and looked worried for me. I smiled and peck his nose. His blush is so alluring. I snuggled his neck and lick there. He quietly moaned and tried to make me stop. I laughed a little before letting go. "I think I'll be a vampire too." "Oh, wonderful. But please, you always do that, don't you think?" he smirked. I rolled my eyes as he recall the incident earlier.  
"Mmm.. If I'm such a vampire, then will you be my bride?" "What!" He blushed so hard until it reaches his ear. I like that. I didn't know where that came from, but it felt like I want to ask him for a long time.

When we first met, his hazel eyes look so beautiful and it felt like we have meet before. I just can't help myself to love him right there and now. I'm always alone even though I have a big family. I didn't know why but I felt everyone in the family were different. My family and I are really happy together, but I still feel different. The only person in my family that hated me is my mom. I don't know why, but she really, really hated me. Every time she looks at me she glared. I'm the eldest of my three little brothers. But I looked different than them. They have my mothers' looks while I follow dad. But I didn't have any resemblance with my mom. My brothers, Music (second), Rain (third) and my youngest brother Mahoko. Mahoko was borned in Japan and was named by an important person. That what we were told and I think it's really true. My dad has a picture of us with him. Mahoko and Rain is the one who always loved and cares about they're big brother. Music are like them, excepted a little more adult. But I should warn you, he's like a cat. When I opened my arm, all of them would come for a hug. I think I maybe have spoiled them a little too much.

I told Marc about them and maybe I should introduce them to him. We all lived in a big mansion. We also lived with my uncles and aunts and my grandfather and grandmother. But tonight, maybe I could sleep over at his house.

"Hey, Marc. Can I sleep over at your house." I asked while rubbing his hair. His hair was so soft.  
"Hm? Why?" " My family is going out for an outing. I don't like to stay home alone."  
"All of them?" "Yes" "Well, I guess you can. Let's go to the mall to buy our costumes. Okay?" I smiled.

I smiled and kiss him. "That would be lovely" We kissed hard until the bell rang. We went to our destination while holding our hands together. Me and him.


	5. Chapter 5: Get Vampire or Fashion?

Chapter 5: Get Vampire or Fashion?

_Marc's pov._

I thought I know all about him. But here, now, standing in front of the person who I now call my boyfriend, was reading a magazine. Not just any magazine. A fashion magazine, with flowers and girls and tips and stuff. I rarely read them even though Megan has a big bunch of them. I couldn't imagine Lyric being a fashion freak, as far as I know him. But he is reading it alright and seems to be concentrating hard. We just entered the mall and our first stop was the 7-11 shop. He bought the newest issue of the fashion magazine called, The In-Fashion. I was deadly surprised but just waited for him. We then sat on a bench in the centre of the mall. He was reading the magazine while looking at me. I wonder what his thinking about. I was just about to go and buy some ice-cream for us when suddenly he stand up and caught my hand. I looked at him, surprised then we began to move. We walked while he lead me to popular fashion store that has French-style clothes. And another surprise I learned, he can spoke quite a bunch of different languages. He talked super-fast with the sales-girl in French then the girl nodded her head and quickly made a hand gesture to follow her. I just followed them, as let myself being lead by my boyfriend.

We passed some doors before we arrived at the end of the hallway. There was only one door left and looks like that the one we have to go. She knocked the door three times before the door opened. A twin heads popped out of the door and there stand in front of us, the most popular designer twin in Beverly Hills. OMG! I know I don't read those crappy magazine, but I'll be dumb enough to not know the two youngest yet most popular designer in USA! I mean, even my favourite star ( yes, I have one) wear their design. Though it's because of them, Megan thought we could become fashion designer too. I put a big 'NO!' at that and she finally realize it after a week, being tired from telling it to me all the time. The popular designer twins are Ronald and Roselphia. They are Beverly Hills Twin that were born there but was raise in Russia in the age of 5. They design was so popular that they became the top twin designer in just two months. Believe it?

I stood next to Lyric, surprise shown all over my face. I was speechless. Lyric hold my hand and lead me into their fashion room. I thought they were on vacation, according to the news. Ronald and Roselphia smiled and quickly hugged Lyric, speaking French with each other and smiling like they have been old friends that haven't met for a long time. Maybe they are.

"Ron! Rose! So good to see you as hyper as ever~." He smirked at them.  
"Aye,aye! We've been busy. And then suddenly! Inspiration hit us when we were on our two weeks holiday!" said Ron.  
"We can't wait to show our new design to the people and mostly, our adoring fans!" Rose said with a hint of British accent. They turned their head and finally saw me, standing a little away from them. "And who is this lot?"  
"Who, this?" Lyric suddenly pulled my arm, wrapped his arm on my waist and raise me up a little, making my feet lift off the ground and almost the same height as him.  
"This beautiful angel is my moonlight for my darkness." I couldn't help but be surprised and embarrassed of this. The two was shocked before laughing.  
"Aye, lad. You certainly a romantic guy but try to keep a low profile, k?"  
"Oh my dove! You finally found someone who you like after four years becoming your best friends. Let me see him." She tugged my arm, pulling me away from Lyric's embrace. I kind of frown a little, but he smiled at me making me smiled back.

She held me down by the shoulders and look at me for a long time. She suddenly kissed both of my cheeks and shouted at her twin. "Magnifiet! He's rare like the bluest coral in the ocean! You truly found a good mate, Ric."  
"Ric?" I looked at him and he was blushing red from the name. He looked away and muttered that sounded like, 'It's my old name I used with my friends.' I can't help but giggled at his face and BE surprised when a girl squell erupted next to my ear.  
"And a cute pie too!" She said. I know I can't help but be more red than ever. They quickly pull us by our hand, Rose on me and Ron on Lyric's.  
A small yet beautiful living room was present and it was full of colors. We seated ourselves on a love seat while they sit on their individuality one person sofa. They looked like a designer as well, wearing newest fashion clothes and hairstyles but still holds a drop of designer personality.

Lyric wrapped his arm around me so we were seated comfortably and near to each other. A butler came and brought us a tray of tea. He poured some tea for us and bow before left. Rose and Ron drink their tea before starting.  
"So, my darling Lyric. What brings you here to our store?" She asked. I looked at Lyric. He held my right hand with his before answering them.  
"I want you guys to help me and Marc with our Halloween costumes."  
I looked at him, shocked. That's enough surprise for me, please. They looked at us briefly before considering it. Then, while quietly whispered to each other , they nodded.  
"You got our help, but with one condition!" she said.  
"And what is that?" I said. They suddenly smirked and I felt both of us were deep in trouble. So~ deep!

I thought it could be worse, but it did. They planning to make our costume but in one condition. Girls stuff on me. You know what it means? We have to wear make-up! Make-Up! Girl's Make-Up! They said to add flavor and what's worst you say? We have to be apart tomorrow! Meaning after the sleepover, we have to meet Ron and Rose (they let me call them) and be separate for the whole day until the party. Lyric's with Ron and I'm with Rose. I'm a little freak out but I think I'll survive. Lyric invited them to the party and they agreed. He tried to pay them, but they declined immediately and tried to blackmail us if we do! We were kicked out of the store in a flash and left thoughtless of what will happen tomorrow. We got up and went to an ice-cream parlor to buy ourselves some ice-cream. We walk home while eating our ice-cream. I suddenly felt bored and zero in my mind. I just sighed and suddenly felt tired all about this. The sucking to WHOOP, the internal hate for Tammy, the costumes and most of all, his love that making my physical body felt tired, but mental is never! I Just can't get enough of him. I suddenly found myself being carried bridal style while thinking and can't help myself to yelp! He laughed out loud when I tried to hit him from time to time. He just kept carrying me until I gave up. My hands were dirty from the ice-cream and it seems he didn't even care about it. I smiled and played with his hair while humming a nameless tune. He purred as a slight breeze brush us, a warm breeze before winter. He sometimes paused to ask direction and I showed him, but I still feel happy and satisfied with just this. Life is great.

Correction: Sometimes, life is a pain in the neck. Kind yet hard! That's life for you!

This is bad! Standing in the middle of the living room that look like a living mess with the mess all under my feet is still okay. But! Standing in the middle of the living room that look like a living mess with the mess all under my feet WITH MY BOYFRIEND holding my hand and sitting in his own silence and awkward world is reaching the limits. BUT adding my idiots brothers and sister fighting over a lousy magazine on the fallen sofa, making me feel embarrassed in front of MY boyfriend just broke the steam!

Without any rational thought, I roared at them and attacked. Fighting is normal in a family. Fighting with your brothers and sister in kung-fu moves is NOT normal. But hey? They started it and fighting is what they doing. So the only way to stop a spy fight is a mature and older spy. Kicking and fusing around is in. I kicked myself out of the fight after getting the lousy magazine they're fighting for. I breathed in and … "EENNOOUUGHHHHHHH!"  
They finally stopped after realizing the magazine was gone and me standing in front of them with an anger face, crossing my arms and tapping my foot. They whimpered as I intensified my glare.

"What ARE you Fighting for?" I growled each word and looked at the magazine and what to be surprised to see Lyric standing next to a handsome man in suit with his brothers…. Wait!? I looked back and how could I NOT be surprised? Lyric standing there with his dad and brothers ( I presume) , looking hot in a black blue suit. I almost drooled if it weren't for Lyric hugging me from behind and holding the magazine in front of me because my hands were shaking.  
"Is it a bad thing knowing my dad is a rich guy or something else?" he whispered the last word. I blushed, knowing my secret is out but those tantalizing lips sitting close to my eyes. I closed my eyes and cover my face when he laughed. Lee, Megan and Tony looked at us in interest but suddenly looked down when I glare at them, a blush still present. Lyric just laugh again and hug me closer to his body. I felt comfortable so I leaned into him without thinking.

Just then, my bad luck just added without me saying, 'what could go wrong?' Life is so unfair. Stepping inside the house, talking automatically happy and cheerful was my mom and dad, Karen and Cal Clark. They were talking about business and just about to greet us, if it weren't for the mess. Lee, Megan and Tony hide on the fallen sofa while I hide behind Lyric. Lyric just looked at them, curiously.

"What on earth happen to the living room?" she shouted to us. Dad looked casually at us while mom got angry. She's really~ scary when she's angry. "I came home to see tell a great news to the family and what do I see? Honestly, what did you guys…" she trailed off when she saw me and… Lyric. I forgot! She didn't know I had a boyfriend yet! I tightened my hold on Lyric's arm when Mom's attention was us. I tried to take him to our guess room but he stood on his ground. Mom walked closer to us and studied us: her word for watching her precious children. "Who are you?" she said while smiling. I guess her temper wasn't that high considering that me and the others sometimes trashed the living room before.

The next thing happen surprised me, or as well as said, shocked me. Lyric hold my mom's hand and sweet kissed it before "Good evening, Madam. My name is Lyric and I'm Marc's 'more than best friend' friend." He flashed a charming smiled to my mother and wrapped his arms around my waist making me lean on him.

"Oh my! What a gentlemen. Meaning your Marc's boyfriend, right?" She said with a lopsided smile and leaning on dad. We both blushed but nodded our head. She suddenly tackled us, making us breathless and surprised.  
"Oh Cal! Our son is finally grown up! He has he own BOYFRIEND! Why didn't you guys tell me! Oh, Cal! We should celebrate this!" She hugged dad and both of them smiled. "Uh.. Mum, you don't.." "Of course we have too! It's perfect since tonight, were going out for a dinner at that famous French restaurant, downtown!"  
"Really!?" Megan shouted.  
"It would but it seems we have to cancel it since the room is a mess. Right, Cal?" "You're right, honey. We should just clean tonight rather than go out to dinner." He winked at her secretly, as Megan, Lee and Tony began to turn blue and did that you would call: 'The Fastest Cleaning in Record Time.' Or etc. Lyric, Mom, Dad and I just laughed quietly.  
"Hey, Mom! Why are we eating at the restaurant? Usually you cooked for us." Lee asked with his curious of wanting to know stuff. Mom smiled. "My client just gave us a free family dinner at the Le Amour à fleurir as a gift for a good job for choosing a nice home for him and his family. Now, get yourself ready for tonight dinner and make sure you wear something appropriate. Got it?" "Got IT!" we shouted with glee. That reminds me! "Mom, Dad, can Lyric sleepover with me tonight?" "Sure, Honey. I think you both could sleep in the guest family room. That room hasn't been use since your aunt came." We, except Lyric, shuddered at the thought of our snob aunt. He smiled then lifted me and spun us around. I try to stop him but gave up as I seem to have a problem on stopping my own laugh. We stopped and all of us went back

"Hey, Lyric" dad shouted at him. "Do you have any clothes to wear?" He smirked and pointed at his backpack. I got everything underr control, sir." "Haha~ Just call us mom and dad. Our home is your home now. Make yourself comfortable, okay?" Lyric was stunned but smiled and nodded with happiness. He grabbed his guitar bag and let me showed him to the guest room. They got along just fine. I'm so happy. He suddenly closed the door to the guest room once we were inside and pinned me to the door. He leered at me and leaned into my neck. He nipped and kissed the skin until I was moaning and breathless. He suddenly stopped and smiled at me when our eyes met. He kissed me for the hundreds time before licking my lips. A tingling sensation was left, making me shuddered.  
"Your family makes me feel happy." I smiled. But he added "But emotionally tired." I laughed and hugged him. He has those summer smell that reminded me of the beach and a mix of chocolate smell. I'm still wondering where he got that scent. He leaned back and pushed me out of the room. I looked at him, weirdly. He smiled.

"I'm maybe want to ravish you until tonight but before I get kick out for raping their son, I better behave." He licked his lips and winked at me. "W-What do you mean? I-Idiot!" I know I was blushing and I know I was considering killing him. He laughed and waved goodbye before closing the door. I quickly run back to my room and jumped into my bed, feeling like girls would do when they got kissed by their crush. Tony was surprised by my outburst and grinned when he knows the reason.

"Feeling happy, brother dear?" he said, copying Jerry's accent. I groaned and just throw the pillow, aiming to his face. I satisfied sighed as the pillow hits the target. I hummed the nameless tune and went into the bathroom. I smiled and wished for the best night of my life. I didn't think the universe will screw me up.


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner is served!

_Chapter 6: Dinner is served!_

I've been getting hooked with OC x Marc. But that because there's not a man that fits him, other than Lee but, I think they were better as brothers than lovers. My decision, my choice. Keep your thinking to yourself. Okay?

I just couldn't look at him. He was there, wearing a beautiful blue sweater with a soothing color of black jeans and a white carnation of anemone and other white flowers in his hand. He was cold so drew a thin sheet to his head. I wonder if he is really cold. His window was open so a slight cold breeze entered the room. I smiled as he shivers and looked at me. He looked so pure. The sheet expand itself, making it looked like a beautiful veil that kept the beauty of its beautiful mistress. My heart couldn't stop beating. He was trying to speak, but he has no voice. He held his beautiful pale hand to his throat and tried to scream, shout for me. His eyes were teary. I couldn't look at him. So, I did the only thing that always make him happy. I reached him with my hand. He saw my hand and tensed himself, still crying while waiting. Waiting for me. I slowly touched his right cheek and he instantly snuggled at it. I wiped his tears away and opened my arm for him. He let out a joyous smile and tried to reach himself to me. Our hands met and the next thing was, our lips. Joyous yet sweet, lovable yet wild. A kiss that we both know we love and with a single word, he said a word that made my heart aches of joy. A sweet kiss he pressed on my lips and he holds my heart and all my body in one place. The words I longed to hear from his lips.

"I do."

_Lyric's POV._

My body was shaken to awareness. I realize we have just arrived at the said restaurant.  
"Lyric? Wake up, we're here." Marc said. Sitting next to me wearing a light blue turtle neck sweater and dark blue vest jacket and black fitting jeans with a polo symbol at the right hip. I smiled at him and nodded my head. We were on our way to the restaurant when I felt asleep. My front hair was combed back and my hair was tide as a high pony tail. It was needed to look polite. I was wearing a black shirt and a grey jacket with a grey jeans and black work shoes. I just bought them from home just in case. We arrived at the car park of the restaurant. I got out and hold out my hand for Marc to hold. Lee, Tony and Dad (he insisted me to call him that) saw that and did the same for Megan and mom, except Lee opened the door and Tony held Megan's hand while Dad did both for mom. The girls giggled while I snickered and Marc rolled his eyes and elbowed my gut softly. I smiled and hold his hand and dragged him to the entrance.

"Bonjour and welcome to the restaurant. Do you have any reservation?" a man in a butler suit asked.  
"Yes, under the name of Miss Karen Clark." Mom said.  
"Ah, yes. This way, please." The butler shows us to the family dinner table and gave us the menu. I smiled and just let mom ordered for us since she seems to know what to order for us. I can't help but be a little shy but I smiled as Marc rubbed my hand.

"Hey, Mom! Why is there a long table next to ours?" We looked at table next to us that was neatly set. I laughed inwardly. If my family and I went on a dinner, we totally ALL would eat together as a family. 'Nah~ That wouldn't happen.' Just what I thought until…

"Excuses me, Madam but I apologized. The other guests who made reservation for the table next you have arrived. The person is someone very important and he bought all his family for tonight's feast. Please, I apologized for any problems." A waiter told us and bow. Dad just nodded to him.  
"I wonder who he is since he must be someone important." He said. We all nodded. The next thing happen took me by surprise. I was attacked by three boys and fell to my side with the chair I'm sitting in. I quickly looked up to see my little brothers on me.  
"Liri!" I smiled and laughed as we both hugged each other.  
"Liri! Liri! Why didn't go with us! Why are you here! You're making me mad!" my sweetest little brother, Rain.  
"You're a big meawnie!" Said my cutest Mahoko.  
"You were lying to us!" Said the oldest of them, Music. I laughed and hugged them all in very big group hug. I sat up and looked to see Marc looking at us. He was first surprised and then laughed at us. I smiled while the others pouted. Then, an idea hit us and we smirked. We quickly pulled him as well and group hug him in the middle. He yelped cutely and then laughed, trying get out of the circle. We all laughed and smiled at each other. Marc looked at my brothers. To tell you the truth, we really don't have any matching hair color. Rain and Music has black blue hair while Mahoko has white fluffy hair. Rain has ebony style hair. Mahoko has dad's hair but mom's beautiful green eyes and so does Rain. Music has chocolate eyes like me and dad. Mom has black blue color hair and green eyes. Marc observed them and leaned back to me. I smiled and opened my arms, asking them to come close. Mahoko came first and looked at him. He smile and hug him.. Rain and Music looked at them and then hug him as well.

Suddenly, I was pulled up by our favourite uncle, Uncle Sam. He smiled. He still single compared to my other uncle and aunt and he is the youngest brother and sibling in my dad line of siblings. I smiled and saw my mom and dad and my other family members at the back. My dad smiled at me and ruffles my hair. I smiled and looked at Marc. He was smiling while hugging Mahoko, while Rain and Music stand next to him, hugging him as well.

"Dad! You're eating here too!" "You're here too? Well, I guess that's your new friends. I'm sorry for my son's attitude."  
"Oh! It's not a problem. He has been a nice man for Marc and a gentlemen to us." Mom said. Both of them have stand up and shaking my dad hand. Just then, mom and the others came. Grandpa Zaladic and Grandma Julie, Uncle Moris with his wife, Latina and a son named Caleb. He is my dad's oldest brother. Uncle Demetry is the second and he has a wife named Isabella. They also have their 8-years old daughter, Helina. Aunt Isabella is pregnant for their second daughter. Aunt Marie is the third and first sister for my dad and he and her husband, Richard has adopted two girls and a boy as their daughter, Carol and Coral, and a son, Harol. The couple once has a beautiful daughter, but she died and no one knows the reason for her death or when. My dad is the fourth and third brother. And then, there's Aunt Melissa. Her late-husband Zack, left her with a twin son called Neil and Tear. And last is Uncle Sam. A single yet cheerful and the awesomest uncle in the world! Speaking of twin brothers, here they are.

"Tear! Neil! My two little cousins! How are you, little dudes?" I smiled as my two little cousins grinned at me. Two almost identical twins, Tear have an ebony style golden yellow hair like Aunt Melissa while both of their eyes and Neil's hair is curly black. But their face and height is still identical. I hugged both of them and smiled as they asked me to pick them up. I looked back at Marc and my little brothers, seeing them talking with Lee, Megan and Tony. Mahoko is still grasping Marc but they all are happily talking with each other. I walked to them with my arm full of Neil and Tear. I smiled at Marc and he smiled back. Mahoko was pouting and I know why. I laughed and kiss his chubby cheeks, making him laugh as well. Before we could move on, the waiter asked us to sit on our respective seat. I could say my seat wasn't enough for me. Sitting on my lap was Neil and Tear while sitting in the same chair, next to me is Music. Rain and Mahoko were sitting on Marc's lap. I gotta say. I'm kind of in a tight situation. But that didn't stop me from laughing out loud.  
"Aren't you kids a little old to sit on my lap?" I smirked as they all giggled and just stick their tongues out. I can't help but smiled a hugged them. They began to act they were suffocating in the embrace. I looked at Dad (real dad, of course). He was smiling at us, but mom… Let's just say she was the opposite. Mom was smiling at the others but when she saw me smiling and waving at her, she glared venomously at me. I know. It hurts sometimes. Dad loud voice suddenly was heard.

"It seems all my children are having fun over there without inviting me? Waiter! Attach another table for the group. Let them join us for this wonderful dinner!" We all smiled at dad, knowing his attitude while the Clark's family just gapped at him. They tried to decline but it seems my dad was persistent. Mom didn't look good. She was shocked, then she was flaring at dad but he just ignored her. I smiled and pulled Marc so he was seated next to me. He blushed but relent him. After they were seated, the dinner began. We had a delicious meal and fabulous entertainment. Me, Marc, Lee, Tony, Megan, and my little brothers and cousins were playing games in a corner. Me leaning next to Marc, Mahoko on his lap, Rain and Music on either side of us, Neil and Tear sitting next to them and the others in front of us, including Uncle Sam. We laughed at his jokes and talked, a lot! Especially the girls. I guess they're warming up to them. I saw Mahoko dozing at his lap so quietly I put him in Uncle Sam's care before pulling Marc away to the restaurant's veranda. The cold breeze blows at our face as the door opened. The moon was brightly shone at the sky and when I looked at Marc I was fascinated. The breeze gave a beautiful motion to his hair and the moon shows a beautiful shone on his pale skin, giving him a pale complex to his hazel eyes. I think I'm falling in love again! My heart won't stop beating and the man before me was staring back at me. Oh ShiT! Is he thinking the same thing as me? I don't know but what I do know that our face getting closer and closer to each other. My mind is blacking out and all I could think about was him. Our lips met in a silence peace. A sweet kiss in a brief second. Just a small kiss that filled with romance and naivety. We smiled as we break our kiss and just leaning into each other's warm. Our eyes closed and our foreheads touch each other. Our hands were entwined with each other. I can't help but laughed, at the same time blushed.

Suddenly, I felt someone was watching us. I turned my head to see eyes… Many eyes… My family and Marc's family was watching us… OMG! I was sure that both of us nearly shrieked! All of our family members were watching us, some with their mouth wide opened while others were showing the thumbs up signs. Only one person was glaring and looking at us with pure hatred, my mom. I just acted before thinking. I hugged him tightly and leaned into his neck. Rather than feeling happy, I'm feeling a little sad with a hint of embarrassment. I sighed and noticed that Marc was shivering. I quickly pulled him inside with my right arm wrapped around him. Feeling happy, I ignored my mother stare and introduce him.

_Marc's PoV! _

The kiss was breathless and sweet and chocolaty. I smiled as we leaned into each other with our hands entwined. I felt happy like I was in cloud nine. He suddenly tensed, making me aware of the large numbers pair of eyes watching us. I was speechless and I blushed when they stared at us. I try to hide it but suddenly Lyric hugged me. I didn't know why but I think I know the cause of his change of attitude. His mom was glaring at us while the others were happy for us. I didn't notice until now. He suddenly sighed, making me shiver. He thought I was cold so he led me in. I just sighed as well, knowing he won't tell me his problem. We entered and many eyes were watching us, waiting for our move. Then, he did it.

Everyone! I have an announcement to make. I would like to introduce you to my lover, Marc!" everyone was silent. I was silent, speechless was the word! He could tell them about our relationship! I almost became a mush if it wasn't for the arm that was holding me up. Suddenly, a loud cheered was erupted around the room. Everyone was cheering for our relationship. He grinned and pulled me close, kissing me with so much love, my mind was going blank. His kiss was so delicious. No other kiss could defeat his. He broke the kiss with a swift lick at the lips and the crowd grows wild, except for that woman. If she was looking angered, she was looking mad, mad like a madwoman. She was literally glaring at us. Terrifying, I would say. Many congratulate us and we just nodded our thanks.

After the dinner, we say our goodbye to Lyric's family. Though it seems his little brother has taken a lot of liking of me. I couldn't say since they were almost begging for us not to leave. Lyric just hugged us all in a big group hug before kissing their cheeks and his cousins as well. We wave goodbye to all of them before riding back home.

_Author's POV._

Lyric's family just watched the eldest son until he was out of sight. After Lyric's Dad paid the bill, the family went for a walk until they reach a wide opened space. Suddenly, black shadows began to curl around them. A spell was mouthed out of the second son and all of the sudden, wings began to pop out of their backs. Eyes turning to blood red and claws began to grow long and black. The only different was Mahoko and Lyric's Dad. They turned white. Furs erupted around them, their eyes began to shape like cats and a tail began to grow, the end sharp like a harpoon. Lyric's mother was a slim one. She was the same as the others, black. He was glaring at Lyric's dad.

"_Pourquoi__n'avez-vous pas__les arrêter_!?" she scream.  
"C'est sa décision. Sa vie, son amour. " he said. She screamed at him.  
"Non, il ne fait pas! Nous avons choisi de lui un compagnon parfait! Il voulait l'épouser, Jack! " she hissed. Jack was furious. He screamed plus hissed with such distaste.  
"Vous voulez dire que la vie à faible coincé jusqu'à la famille qui veulent s'accoupler pire de tous les fille avec nous? Je refuse, Jeannette! " He quickly hissed at her, hitting her at the cheeks before collecting his sons.  
"Papa, why did you do that?" Rain asked. Music and Mahoko looked up to their papa's eyes. Papa looked at them softly and warmly. He hugged them. "Cause your mother is jealous of your brother." They giggled and just snuggled to their father's chest. He purred before looking at the other family members.  
"Tonight! We shall begin our revolution as we wait for the King of Chevalier. The king will appeared as the Last White Vampire of the century will rises! Il la croissance sera plus long que nous. Renaître sous forme humaine, de grandir en tant que grand chevalier pour vampire! " All laughed and clapped for the admission. They flew into the dark night where the moon stands. They roared and sang their song.

"The Revenge of the Knight!"


	7. Chapter 7: Fashion? For A girl?

Well. If I was being honest, I would tell you it has been a long time the last time I updated this story. I'll continue the story with a little jump in the time. I know my story is a little… wacky with times and places. But hey! It's still interesting to read. Right? Anyway. Hope you'll enjoy my story. I was planning to start a new story, but... whatever. On to the new chap!

Chapter 7: White Or Black?

Narrator. Pov.

The Clark's family and Lyric arrived home at 10 pm. The moon was shining brightly in the dark sky and suddenly, the peace was disturbed by the sound of screeching from a group of bats, flying through the neighborhood. The family was to sleepy to check the bats, but Lyric quietly looked up to the bats that has past the Clark's house. His eyes briefly changed to red, dilating until it looked like cat eyes. Fangs unknowingly grew unnoticed until a hand held his shoulder, awakening him from his stupor. Both his eyes and fangs changed back to normal and when looked behind, he saw Marc rubbing his eyes with a sleepy expression and a worried smile. Lyric saw the cute (kawaiii~!) face and smiled at him.

They went inside and before departing, both of them gave each other a goodnight kiss.

Waking up in the morning, with sun brightly shines through the curtains of Clark's residence. All children were still asleep except one. Marc was sitting up on his bed, rubbing his eyes as to shake the sleepiness away. He looked at the alarm clock. Today is Friday. Students that are not involved in the preparation of the party are allowed to be absence as all the teachers and a quarter of the students are needed to decorate and perform for the party. Yeah. I can't believe the party is tomorrow. I reached for my towel and went to the bathroom before it becomes occupied.

Entering the bathroom, Marc didn't realize someone else was in the bathroom. The other boy also did not realize until he saw Marc. He smiled a cat grin before quietly sneaking behind Marc. Marc suddenly shrieked when arms that does not belong to him wraps around him. He looks up to see Lyric with a smirk before he kissed him. He smiled at Marc before whispering at his ear.

"What are you doing here?" Lyric whispered.

"Trying to take a bath here!" Marc stammered with a blush. Lyric laughed softly before smirking evilly at him.

"Wanna take a bath together?" Marc's blush roused as Lyric spun him around to talk him face to face. "Well?" he asked.

"I thought you already took a bath." A kiss landed on his sensitive neck before a lick.

"I did but I won't mind taking another with you." Marc closed his eyes as he breath kept hitching because of the kisses. His mind was getting foggy until he was kissed at the lips. Lyric's hand roams at his sensitive side and the inside-side of his thighs. Lips that aren't his kept sucking his ear lobes while one of Lyric's knees is too happy to place itself on his groin. He could only moan pitifully until the ministrations stop. He opened his eyes to see Lyric's face with an evil smirk that shows one of his canine teeth. Marc knew his face was pure red by now and he don't know why he is feeling annoyed. So he pouted and tried to push Lyric away.

Lyric back away from Marc before giving him a big kiss on Marc's lips and whispered something. "Just kidding. Be ready. Remember that we're meeting Rose and his brother today. Okay?" he smiled and kissed him one last time before wrapping himself with a towel.

'HE WAS NAKED?' Marc thought. He blushed so red we can almost to see steams coming out of his ears. He saw Lyric walking out of the bathroom with a hot, muscled body and almost got a nose bleed for the wink from him.

"One day! He will be the cause of death for me!" Marc's mind screamed. He removed his clothes before letting the hot water run. He washed himself while thinking about Lyric. His lips, his hands and his body… A blush was formed as he kept thinking about him, not even realizing for how long he has been taking the shower before a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Marc! How long are you planning washing your butt in the bathroom! I have 10 minutes before I'm late for school, you dumb idiot!" Megan screamed behind the door. Fear of his sister's rage, Marc quickly washed and dry himself before he wrapped himself with a towel. He got out of the bathroom to hear a loud shut from the door. He looked nervously at his brothers as they stared blankly at him.

"She is pissed at you, you know. What were you doing in the bathroom?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, dude. You were in there for hours, man. Are you okay?" Tony asked before letting a huge yawn.

"Nah, guys. I was just…. Doing my business!" Marc said quickly before running into his and Tony's room. Both Lee and Tony looked at him weirdly.

"He must have eaten a lot of shrimp yesterday." They both shrugged as they wait for Megan to finish using the bathroom.

Marc looked at his reflection in the mirror. He thought about wearing something different for once. He is going out with Lyric. And two famous and two of the top famous fashion designer as well. He was wearing a blue singlet with a dark blue half-coat and black jeans. He checked himself once more before heading out to Lyric.

Marc's POV

Sleeping inside a car is normal. Sleeping inside a car with your boyfriend admiring you and thought you were cute is a nice feeling. But when you're in a limo with two top fashion designer, you feel a little shy.

I was burring myself into Lyric's scent before the limo stop. Do you believe me when I said we were going Beverly Hills biggest shopping mall for now. I only went once and it was on a mission. I didn't have time to look around before. We got out and man, was I surprised. No, not because of the wonderful surroundings and high-tech gadjet that was on lowest price I have ever seen. No, it's because Lyric was suddenly attacked by his three little brothers and me? I was next to him when his brothers attacked us from his side.

Lyric was happy to have company, especially his little brothers. Rain was wearing a white t-shirt that hugged his body and a pair of black shorts jeans. He was also wearing arm warmers that have blue-flame style with some bracelets on his left wrist. Music was wearing black jeans, blue sweater that has a black insignia on it and a light blue scarf wrapped around his pale neck. Mahoko was wearing a cute yellow buttoned t-shirt with grey shorts. A cute cat ears headband was placed neatly between his silky white hair.

Mahoko and Marc were happily chatting with each other. Marc didn't realize that they have been separated until they were standing in front of a dark but fashionable theme fashion store with only Rose and Mahoko by his side. Both he and Mahoko were shivering from the store aura itself. Rose was talking with the creepy cashier girl while the boys were cowering behind Rose. Marc was holding Mahoko like his dear life line. He was terrified and ready to flee with Mahoko in his arms if it weren't for the sudden tight grip on his wrist. The creepy cashier smiled and led them to a section of the store where many monster theme costumes are.

"Hey, aren't this clothes from Monster H###?" Mahoko asked. Marc looked scared and said. "How do you know about that Mahoko?"

"One of my cousins, the twins likes to watch this." Mahoko looked scared but not as scared as Marc. They were practically dragged by Rose while Marc was trying to escape.  
'Oh my, I'm gonna die. And I didn't tell Lyric I love him! No…Wait! I did… Well I want to tell him more!' Marc thought.

They suddenly stopped. The creepy cashier girl said, "This is our newest fashion that was designated to fit a GIRL that want have BOY complex. Enjoy your stay.." The cashier suddenly disappeared.

"It's perfect! Come on Marcus, we will choose the perfect outfit for you!" Rose chanted.

"Are you crazy? Why did the cashier girl clearly stated to us that this is for GIRLS?!" Rose shushed Marc before dragging him to the middle of the changing room where there was a round waiting seat at the middle and half of the room is covered with different shape of mirrors to give like a three-way view of ourselves. Marc and Mahoko were pushed to sit on the waiting seat.

"Stay here." She commanded before disappearing into the store. Marc was hugging Mahoko with a teary face while Mahoko tried to calm him down. A few minutes later, Rose emerged with a mountain of clothes on her arms. She piled them on Marc and gave a satisfied smirk when Marc and Mahoko shrieked because of the sudden mountain on them.

"Hurry up boys because we only have one hour before it's the boys turn to choose their Halloween outfit and it's bad for the groom to see the bride before the weeding." She smiled evilly. Marc hugged Mahoko tighter and screamed inwardly with tears.

"BUT I'm A BOY!"…

'Poor Marc…' thought little Mahoko.

I know its been a long time and I should have written a longer story but don't judge me. I've been busy.


End file.
